GantzNishi Fanfiction : Assassin's Girlfriend Cap
by V-nushka
Summary: Fanfic que relata la posible continuación del one shot GANTZ/NISHI. Se desarrolla aproximadamente al inicio de la invasión. Contiene spoilers, gore, lenguaje fuerte y lemon. Nishi/Ryo
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis**

En una escuela normal de Tokio una masacre sin precedentes es perpetuada por un joven estudiante llamado Joishiro Nishi. Ahora la inocente Ryo-Chan descubrirá entre penurias y aventuras lo que significa haber salido con un chico asesino con mas de algún espeluznante secreto. Fanfic que relata la posible continuación del one shot GANTZ/NISHI. Se desarrolla aproximadamente al inicio de la invasión. Contiene spoilers, gore, lenguaje fuerte y lemon.

Este es el primer Fanfic que escribo por que cuando escribo por lo general lo hago con personajes originales, pero en fin, GANTZ es una serie que me encanta y Nishi mi personaje favorito de ella así que me divertí muchísimo haciendo este fic. Existen pocos fics de GANTZ en Internet y menos de la temática que abordo NISHI/RYO (no me sorprendería saber que es el único en el mundo xD) una pareja por así decirlo en estado Beta en el universo GANTZ. espero sea de su agrado.

**Capitulo#1 Traición.**

"Zona restringida" rezaba un improvisado rótulo en las afueras del salón de noveno grado de una escuela cualquiera en los suburbios de Tokio. Por los pasillos y el patio transitaban esquivos los estudiantes murmurándose los unos a los otros, sin una idea clara de lo sucedido. Muchos comentaban intrigados lo visto en los noticieros, otros por el contrario se saludaban de forma jovial mientras discutían de cualquier tema, después de todo no se habían visto desde el día de la evacuación.

La escuela parecía cubierta por un manto de pesadumbre y hedor a sangre seca pero nadie más que ella parecía notarlo, eran todos tan egoístas e idiotas absortos en sus charlas triviales sin interés ni contrición alguna por la muerte ajena, esbozo una sonrisa frívola – parece que Nishi no estaba tan equivocado -pensó.

Con el eco de la campanilla todos se dirigieron a sus aulas de forma habitual para reunirse con sus maestros y recibir una versión más oficial de los hechos.

-Bueno chicos supongo que muchos de ustedes ya están un poco enterados de lo que sucedió hace un par de días pero de todos modos como su maestro estoy en la obligación de informarles lo ocurrido de modo que mantengan la calma. En el otro salón noveno grado un alumno identificado como Joishiro Nishi según testigos… acribillo a todos sus compañeros- Un murmullo generalizado se apodero de la habitación mientras ella impactada mantuvo en un silencio pétreo. Ya casi podía sentir en su nuca las miradas insidiosas de sus compañeros cuchicheando acerca de su malmirada relación con el presunto asesino.

-¡Silencio!

Todos callaron

-Quiero que sepan que la policía se esta encargando de la situación así que no se preocupen ni se sientan amenazados pues se encontrara al culpable lo mas pronto posible…Ahora podemos comenzar la clase de forma normal…-

Durante el resto de la jornada le fue imposible prestar atención alguna a la clase. No podía dejar de pensar en Nishi con una mezcla de espanto y compasión. ¿Cómo fue capaz de un episodio tan repugnante? pero… ¿y si ellos lo provocaron? … ellos siempre fueron unos idiotas… pero eso no justifica…Su mente era un lío. ¿Dónde estará en este momento? A quien quería engañar, de todas las incógnitas que le asediaban en ese instante esa era la única que realmente le importaba, no podía dejar de pensar en esa extraña cita en el parque llena de casi puro silencio y miradas.

-Oye Nishi

-Dime

- ¿Es verdad… que tu mataste a tus padres?

Termino de masticar su sándwich con una mirada taciturna para luego soltar una risotada nerviosa.

-¿Quien invento esa mierda?

Ella se serenó pero el se puso todavía mas serio y pensativo.

-Mi madre… ella se suicido

-Oh… yo lo siento no debí…

-Descuida

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un buen rato.

-Mi padre murió en un accidente…aunque me hubiese encantado matarlo para ser sincero.

Ese comentario la hizo sentir un poco incomoda, la verdad es que sentía bastante incomoda con el, todavía no podía creer que se le halla escapado semejante estupidez. Tu me gustas Nishi-San… ¿como mierda le pude decir eso?, pude haber dicho cualquier otra cosa…cualquier otra!

-Te noto incomoda

-en serio?…como se te ocurre…

En fin que más daba, ya estaba teniendo una cita con Joishiro Nishi, el chico más macabro de toda la escuela y todo por unas malditas fotos.

-Debo irme… Ryo-San.

-Ah ok… ¿te acompaño hasta la estación?

-Descuida

-Adiós

Anegada en sus recuerdos casi choca su cabeza contra la puerta del casillero a vista de todos sus compañeros.

-Que tonta es Ryo-San

-Dicen que conoce a ese Nishi

-Si me dijeron que era su novia

-¿Su novia?

-¿En serio?

-Debe estar loca

Las carcajadas de sus compañeros llegaban al otro lado del pasillo.

Si van a hablar de mi podrían tener al menos la delicadeza de hacerlo de forma mas discreta, pensó. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando derepente se estrello con un grupo de chicos de Bachillerato de aspecto amenazante.

- ¿Oye tu eres Ryo de noveno grado?

- Si ¿Qué necesitan?

- Pues… alguien nos contó que tú eras la novia del tal Nishi…

- No soy su novia- musito algo molesta.

- ¿Qué dijiste? habla mas fuerte niña.

-Que no soy su novia! -Ya estaba comenzando a exacerbarse de que la etiquetaran de "novia" de un chico con el que apenas salio un par de veces.

-Yo…solo salí con el… por lastima.

-Hmmm como sea… escuche en televisión que están ofreciendo una recompensa al que coja a ese pendejo y es bastante alta.- Los tres enormes muchachos sonreían cómplices mientras paulatinamente, casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, la cercaban contra la pared del pasillo.

-Necesito una moto nueva ¿Sabes?- Balbuceo uno de ellos riendo depravadamente.

-Ehm…yo no se nada.- Indicó ella mientas intentaba de algún modo zafarse del espacio donde la tenían confinada.

-Oye no te pases de lista.

Sus voces comenzaban a ser cada vez más bravuconas y menos diplomáticas a medida que uno de ellos le sujetaba del brazo con tosquedad desmedida para una chica de su tamaño.

-Suéltame me haces daño.

-No te soltaremos hasta que nos ayudes a encontrar a ese cabron… anda dinos donde encontrarlo después de todo saliste con el por lastima ¿o me dirás que ahora te gusta?.

Al mirarlos la perversión de esos chicos era evidente. Tenia claro que no le soltarían y tampoco le respetarían por ser una chica y de menor edad.

-Esta bien, les ayudare pero suéltenme… solo déjenme hacer una llamada.

Tomo su celular y dijito temblorosamente un número de su agenda. Sabia lo necio que era lo que hacia, un prófugo por asesinato jamás contestaría el teléfono así como si nada pero no perdía nada con intentarlo con tal de que le dejaran en paz.

Su corazón latía más vigorosamente con cada tono de la llamada mientras sus verdugos le miraban anhelantes a la espera de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Un rumor sordo se oyó del otro lado de la llamada, ella no podía creerlo ¿podría ser tan incauto?, se quedo petrificada.

-Ola?

-Ni…Nishi?

Ahora estaba temblando como una hoja sin saber que hacer ni que decir ante la inesperada respuesta a su llamado.

-Ryo-San que quieres?

-Eh…Nishi…yo…necesito verte… lo antes posible…estoy en la escuela

No entendía diablos estaba haciendo, los nervios le impedían analizar lo ilógico de sus palabras cosa que ,sumado a la voz serena de Nishi al otro lado como si no pasara nada en medio de una masacre, transportaba la situación a los limites del absurdo.

-Voy para aya-

Se corta la llamada.

Ryo se quedo boquiabierta unos segundos con el celular todavía en el oído sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y?… ¿Hablaste Con el? ¿Qué diablos te dijo?

-El dijo que… venia para acá.- murmuro con los ojos clavados en el piso casi apunto de llorar.

-Perfecto… hiciste un buen trabajo niña pero ahora ni creas que te dejaremos sola- Dijo uno de ellos rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

No… ¿que estoy haciendo?…yo seré la culpable de que encierren a Nishi… pero si el no me importa… el no es nada mío…que importa si vive o muere… ¿pero el creía en mi? …otra vez esos malditos pensamientos…mejor iré a algún lugar a estar sola.

Custodiada a lo lejos por sus verdugos se quedo en la terraza observando el cielo que ese día estaba extrañamente purpúreo como la sangre. Le pareció entonces muy extraño no haberse dado cuenta de de ese cielo tan impactante antes aunque de todos modos no le importo mucho, seguramente se trababa de un fenómeno meteorológico o algo así.

-Es hermoso ¿no lo crees Ryo-San?

La fortuita voz en su hombro la hizo brincar del susto.


	2. Chapter 2

-Nishi! ¿De donde…saliste?

Se había olvidado de la fastidiosa costumbre de Nishi de aparecer de la nada como un espectro.

-Es tan sublime-dijo el como si no le hubiera escuchado.

Los tres chicos arrimados detrás de la escaleta contemplaban la escena atónitos, no podían creer lo fácil que fue capturar al mocoso, ya estaban cada uno para si mismo desvariando sobre lo que harían con el dinero.

-Bueno ¿y que quieres?

La confianza y sangre fría de Nishi eran impresionantes, aún sabiéndose culpable de una masacre como la suya se atrevía a mostrarse en la escuela con toda calma casi como si se tratara de un juego.

Llego la hora de la traición, pensó Ryo. No le quedaba ya más que hablar pues la trampa ya estaba consumada.

-Yo quería decirte que…

Un precipitado temblor la saca de equilibrio y cae al suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso …un terremoto?… ¿Nishi?

Nishi se había esfumado sin dejar rastro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Dónde mierda se fue?- Exclamaron los chicos de bachillerato saltando de sus escondites.

-Dinos maldita puta o te…

Un relámpago blanco proveniente un lugar desconocido cercena los tres cuerpos de los chicos a una velocidad impactante ante la mirada de Ryo.

-¡Que sucede! ¡Dios mío! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- Vociferando violentamente aún sentada en el suelo vislumbra en el horizonte enrojecido acercarse a una criatura de proporciones espeluznantes.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Un gigante?- Un mar de alaridos dentro de las aulas se escuchaban como la obertura del caos de lo desconocido. El gigante armado se acerca a paso lento hacia la desamparada escuela apuntando su arma con decisión hacia cualquier criatura viva.

Ryo…! Corre! una voz en su interior le decía que actuara, era su instinto de supervivencia pero sus extremidades no respondían .Estaba completamente paralizada del terror. A duras penas y con las piernas aún paralizadas se arrastro a través de los pasadizos tapizados de sangre y cuerpos hacia la escalera del tercer nivel. Observo con horror a aquella criatura. Tenía una especie de armadura altamente avanzada que parecía sacada de alguna película de ciencia ficción.

En medio de aquella ciénaga escarlata las últimas luces del crepúsculo se colaban por los ventanales iluminando los rostros deformados de los cuerpos y de los escasos sobrevivientes agazapados en los rincones con la ilusión de no ser vistos. De súbito el gigante detuvo su atención en el petrificado y deplorable cuerpo de Ryo. La mirada la chica, aturdida por la incandescente luz de la mira del fusil, se encontró por unos segundos con la de su victimario.

Así que esto.. es mi muerte…

Cerró los ojos abrumada por la inminencia de su fin. Sintió el ruido seco del bombazo como estallando en cada célula, una luz diáfana acercándose a toda velocidad y su cuerpo como empujado por un ente invisible volando por los aires hasta caer al suelo salvajemente.

-¿Que paso…sigo viva?- podía sentir medio inconciente el polvo en su espalda y el jadeo de alguien en su frente.

-! Nishi!… ¿acaso estoy alucinando?

-¿Que?… ¿puedes verme?…! Mierda!

Era Nishi que, en un movimiento para ella inexplicable le había rescatado de la muerte.

-¿Como lo hiciste tu… puedes volar?

-! Cállate y sujétate que allí viene otra vez!

Atajando a Ryo de la cintura y echándosela al hombro con increíble agilidad Nishi comienza a correr por los pasillos en ruinas mientras el fucilazo destructor del rifle del gigante avanza casi tocándole los talones.

-! Nishi a donde vas!

-! Ni puta idea solo estoy escapando!

-! Pero estamos en el tercer piso!

-! Puedo saltar!

-! ¿QUE?

Disparándose por la ventana con un salto sobrehumano ambos caen desde el tercer piso al fondo de la explanada sin hacerse ningún rasguño.

Ryo no podía creer lo que pasaba ¿Era el una especie de superhumano?

-! Muévete ahora y no estorbes! Grito Nishi lanzándola de un codazo fuera de la cancha mientras dedicaba una mirada de cólera al gigante.

-! Estropeaste mi dispositivo de invisibilidad… me las pagaras hijo de puta!

Con una extraña arma de mano Nishi encabeza el asalto tratando de disparar mientras sortea con dificultad centenares de discos cortantes y disparos que le propina su contrincante.

-Es muy ágil este cabron parece que tendré que usar las H-GUNS

A pesar de se sentirse acabado y estar solo contra aquel gigante necesitaba demostrarse a si mismo que podía vencer. Tomo sus dos armas más poderosas de su andrajoso morral y se arrojo arriesgadamente por debajo de las piernas de su enemigo.

-! Ahora te cojeré por detrás!

Cuando Nishi oprime el gatillo una enorme fuerza gravitatoria se cierne sobre el cuerpo del gigante pulverizándolo.

-!lo logre!

Con la respiración sofocada y las armas aun en las manos se sentó en la orilla del formidable cráter para observar el mutilado cuerpo de su adversario y dedicarle una mueca torcida.

Ryo que le observaba hace rato desde los escombros de unas bancas con una mezcla de admiración y desasosiego comenzó a tambalear lentamente detrás de el hasta lo que solía ser la fachada de la escuela.

-¿Porque me sigues? dijo Nishi sin voltear a mirarla siquiera

-Pues… porque te acompañare desde ahora-

-¿Tu acompañarme a mi?… no serias mas que un estorbo- dijo Nishi fregándose la sangre de la cara con lo que quedaba de su blazer.

-Entiendo que al verme combatir creas que siguiéndome sobrevivirás pero yo no soy el héroe de nadie… tu no me interesas.

Ryo frunció el seño y se quedo pensativa sin dejar de seguirlo.

-¿Ah si? … Que hipócrita- murmuro temerosamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

La mirada de Nishi franqueó levemente del sosiego a la rabia otra vez ante la insolencia de la chica.

-Dije que eres un hipócrita – dijo Ryo esta vez más resuelta.- dices que soy un estorbo, que no te importo ¿y aun así me rescatas de esa cosa? …dime entonces si no eres un héroe ¡por que lo hiciste!

Nishi se quedo silencioso un instante.

-…No responderé a esa pregunta.

-¡Dilo, no tiene sentido!-grito ella

Ryo estaba ahora mas furiosa que el, sus rodillas tiritaban, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente deshecho del agotamiento pero aun así se sentía con el valor de encararlo con tal de vivir y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-¡Si eres tan malo como dices entonces acaba conmigo de un vez!

La chica extendió los brazos y lo miro desafiante mientras el le observada todavía mas molesto y sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

-¡Vamos hazlo! Si llegaste hasta estas consecuencias por mí y ahora tienes esa actitud prefiero morir ahora. Es mas debí haber muerto en ese instante…

Las palabras rudas de Ryo le descolocaron y casi le injuriaron. Se quedo mirándole inmutablemente un instante con la secreta esperanza de que estuviera bromeando y se largara sin provocarlo pero no, sus ojos la delataban, ella hablaba en serio. ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? ¿Acaso no le temía a la muerte? Jamás en su vida se había sentido provocado de tal manera y menos por alguien "común" como ella.

Encumbro estoico su arma hacia el tembloroso cuerpo de Ryo en posición de disparo.

Ella no se movió, tenia miedo a la muerte en realidad pero no iba dar pie atrás, no ahora aunque le costara la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Este ultimo capitulo de mi fanfic contiene lemon para el que no sabe que es lemon me refiero a escenas con contenido sexual explicito eso… no digan que no se los advertí.

Nishi acaricio el gatillo con sus dedos mientras ella crispaba su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos resignada a morir en manos del chico. El tiempo se le hizo eterno, cuando finalmente se atrevió a abrir los ojos para mirarlo este estaba con las manos abajo y la mirada en el suelo visiblemente humillado.

-Estas loca…

El siguió ensimismado un instante tratando de esquivar la mirada de asombro de Ryo.

-Por ningún motivo…te dejare acompañarme pero…te buscare un refugio y luego me dejaras en paz ¿oíste?

Con un suspiro de alivio la chica comenzó seguir a Nishi por las devastadas calles del vecindario. Ambos iban en silencio, ella tratando de digerir por primera vez todo lo ocurrido y el pensando en que mierda le estaba pasando como para estar ahora ayudando a una niña cualquiera a salvarse de la catástrofe.

En las ruinas de un almacén local llenaron sus bolsos con provisiones y agua.

-Cos esto creo que podrías permanecer unas dos semanas. Dijo el mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en mucho rato.

-Te pasare una X-GUN, ni se te ocurra jugar con ella o morirás, solo utilizala si estas en verdadero peligro.

Por algún motivo el tono desdeñoso de Nishi ya no le parecía amenazador, incluso llego a perecerle tierno al verlo preparar la mochila gritándole advertencias mientras trataba de no mirarla mucho a los ojos. ¿Será por que me dejo vivir? pensó mientras le alcanzaba el paso por los pasillos oscuros de un edificio abandonado.

-Si bajamos al subterráneo puede que encontremos algo.-Dijo Nishi tomándole del brazo para no perderla de vista en la oscuridad.

Ambos descendieron cautelosamente por las escaleras tocando a tientas las paredes y pulsando un polvoriento interruptor en el umbral de la puerta descubrieron lo que parecía ser una pequeña bodega abandonada.

Ryo se sentó ensimismada al lado de una pila de cajas de cajas viejas que Nishi hurgaba con curiosidad.

-En efecto es una bodega, estas de suerte.-Dijo Nishi pasándole una caja con mantas y ropa seguramente de algún inquilino. Esto fue mas rápido de lo que creí supongo que ahora podré largarme, pensó Nishi pero ella no lucia contenta envuelta en un viejo futon con la mirada perdida y los puños crispados.

-Nishi-San…

-¿Que?

-Esas cosas… ¿no eran humanas no es verdad?

Nishi se quedo callado mirándole desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Esto…es el fin… nos mataran a todos… incluso tu podrías morir… ¿no tienes miedo?

La voz de Ryo sonaba ahora angustiosa y dolorida y sus enormes y ojos pardos titilaban como la luz trémula de una vela agitada por el viento.

-… a veces. Dijo Nishi con un dejo de vergüenza. Había pasado tanto tiempo guerreando en las misiones que la muerte era para el como un amigo cercano que le cortejaba como la sombra al cuerpo, a pesar de todo ello, en lo mas hondo de su ser, prevalecía enmascarado un terror inconfesable a la sola idea de dejar de existir.

… Incluso tú podrías morir… tiene razón, pensó sintiendo el pecho oprimido y el estomago revuelto.

-Entonces deberías quedarte con aquí conmigo-Dijo Ryo abrigándose en su futon.

-Je…ni lo sueñes. -Nishi dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-Hey!.. Nishi-San! Espera!

Nishi volteo fastidiado.

-¿Y ahora que?

Ella se quedo titubeante sin atinar de decir nada mirándolo con sus inquietos ojos de una forma que lo hizo sentir incomodo.

-Emmm… no… olvídalo… no es nada

Nishi frunció el seño algo nervioso sin saber bien por que.

- ¡No te quedes mirándome con esa cara… solo dilo de una vez!

-Emm..Nishi…yo…ehmm

Los dedos de Ryo jugaban nerviosos entremedio de las mantas mientras juntaba aire para alcanzar a terminar la frase de alguna forma.

-quería saber si tu… eres virgen

-Ehm… si… ¿y que? ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo Nishi volviendo su cuerpo ligeramente en un vano interno por ocultar el bochorno en su rostro.

-Bueno… pues yo… también. –Tartamudeo ella jugando todavía más frenéticamente con sus dedos sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

El apenas pudo captar el mensaje se quedo clavado en el umbral de la puerta como una estatua, estaba tan exacerbado que creyó que el pecho le iba a estallar pero trataba de no demostrarlo. Su mente era una trifulca de ideas e instintos contradictorios. Pero que mierda le pasa a esta niña, pensó mirando de reojo su pequeño cuerpo sofocado entre los futones y el andrajoso uniforme. Parecía un cachorro asustado e indefenso con esos dilatados ojos pardos que parpadeaban erráticamente sobre sus encendidas mejillas.

-Ja….eres increíble-

Nishi soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Primero te salvo la vida, luego te busco un refugio, te regalo una de mis armas y ahora quieres que yo te…

Contuvo su arrebato un instante, soltó un suspiro y dio un paso afuera de la sombría bodega bajo la mirada resignada de Ryo.

¡Diablos no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer!

Al ver a Nishi alejarse sin despedirse siquiera la chica hundió el rostro en su futon contrariada, estaba a punto de llorar cuando advirtió el eco de los pasos detenerse y luego el retumbo cercano de algo en el suelo. Asomo sus ojos húmedos por fuera de su escondrijo y descubrió con gran sorpresa la figura titubeante de Nishi todavía de espaldas en el umbral de la puerta con su morral desparramado en el piso. Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba levemente detrás de aquel traje negro mientras se quitaba de encima la raída camisa de forma torpe y sin voltearse a mirarla.

-Nishi-San… ¿que haces?

-¿Qué acaso no se nota? me estoy quitando la ropa- dijo el mientras forcejeaba con su ceñido raje negro.

-Oh…Nishi-San! Su cara se puso roja como una manzana, no podía creer que aquel, su mas desafortunado y accidental pretendiente del cual se atrevió a renegar incluso, seria todo suyo en tan solo unos minutos. Mientras Ryo se desabrochaba tímidamente la camisa el se volteo lentamente dejándola observar su torso desnudo iluminado por la grácil luz de la ampolleta de emergencia. Su cuerpo parecía una escultura de mármol. Su abdomen, menudo pero firme, ostentaba algunas cicatrices que en nada eclipsaban su insospechada belleza. Nishi se arrodillo y comenzó acercarse a ella gateando con lentitud, su rostro era igual de serio que siempre pero en su mirada yacía algo distinto, era frágil. Estaba desnudo, no en el cuerpo sino que de una forma todavía más profunda e inconmensurable.

Ryo cerró los ojos hundida en medio de su futon hasta que sintió las manos y rodillas de Nishi apoyadas a sus costados.

No te escondas- dijo el desabrigándola suavemente mientras una furtiva gota de sudor caía desde la punta de su nariz al pecho de ella.

Comenzó a descender hacia los brazos de la chica para sentir por primera vez la delicadeza de su piel. Luego hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y se embriago por unos instantes con el dulce aroma de su cabello. Con sus labios a solo milímetros del cuerpo de Ryo, Nishi comenzó a descender hasta erizar con su calida respiración los pechos de la chica. Podía escuchar claramente un corazón latiendo desbocado detrás que aquellos preciosos sujetadores de encaje rosa. Los retiro para besar sus pechos suaves como porcelana, primero con la timidez de un niño y luego con el frenesí de un desesperado.

-Ahh…Nishi San…

Un escalofrío agradable recorrió la espalda de Ryo. Al principio no lo quería ni sabía bien porque se propuso hacer esto pero a esas alturas se sentía tan bien que no le importaba. Lentamente callo vencida entre los brazos del chico que le rodeaban la cintura con una mezcla perfecta de ternura y firmeza.

A medida que las caricias de su amante se volvían más efusivas y llenas de pasión el cuerpo de ella se sentía cada vez más ansioso por entregarse por completo. Sus dedos querían hundirse en su espalda, deseaba tener cada milímetro de ese cuerpo calido y vibrante lo más cerca posible, lo deseaba a cada segundo mas, con excesiva urgencia. Su respiración entrecortada hacia eco en el oído del chico volviéndolo loco de deseo.

Ryo tomo la mano derecha de Nishi y la condujo a su húmeda entrepierna.

-Nishi-San quiero que me toques ahí.

Encaminados por la mano de ella sus dedos comenzaron a explorar con curiosidad aquel lugar para el desconocido.

-Ah… si justo ahí… am! aaah!

Su cuerpo arqueado temblaba de placer y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al desordenado futon. Había hecho eso muchas veces para ella sola pero resultaba mucho mas excitante y divertido enseñarle a otro a complacerle.

-Hmm ya no puedo… necesito entrar. Gimió el despojándola por completo de su ultima prenda intima.

La voz entrecortada y jadeante de Nishi era música para sus oídos, ya quería sentirlo dentro, no le importaba nada, podría morir mañana, no lo sabia, lo único que deseaba con todo su ser en ese momento era pertenecerle a el.

El chico tomo distancia un segundo para quitarse la mitad del traje que cubría su miembro mientras ella le miraba sonrojada y sin poder ocultar su deseo.

Hincado frente a ella, comenzó a separar sus piernas con delicadeza, ambos estaban nerviosos pero deseaban aquel momento intensamente.

A medida que Nishi levantaba sus caderas mas cerca ella, podía sentir el calor y la humedad del sexo de la chica haciendo contacto con su virilidad. El cuerpo de ella se contraía y sacudía de forma involuntaria mientras el, entre suspiros, intentaba entrar en ella de forma lenta y trabajosa.

-Ryo-kun si no te relajas un poco no podré entrar nunca- susurro el chico tomando entre sus dedos la barbilla de su amante y plantándole un inesperado beso cuya ternura hizo que el cuerpo de la chica se deshiciera lentamente de toda rigidez. Sin acabar aquel profundo beso Nishi por fin consiguió penetrarla arremetiendo con mayor fuerza mientras contenía entre sus labios los ahogados gemidos de ella.

-Ah… ah… uff… Nishi-San…ahhh.

El comenzó a embestirla de forma salvaje mientras se recreaba mirando depravadamente como los pechos de ella brincaban al ritmo de su embestida. Estaba completamente extasiado y fuera de si cosa que a Ryo le fascinaba ver.

-Ah…Ryo-Kun… siento que…aaah!

-Ambos resoplaron escandalosamente ante aquella férvida sensación y se hundieron exhaustos en medio de las cobijas sin darse cuenta que ya había caído la madrugada.

Abrazados en silencio terminaron por caer rendidos ante el sueño.

-Yo ¿Qué he hecho?…Nishi-San!

Se incorporo de un salto abrumada mirando hacia todas partes sin encontrar a Nishi en ningún lado ¿Dónde se fue? ¿Acaso fue todo un sueño? Eso le gustaría pero no lo era. Aún desnuda hurgo su bolso en busca de su celular, eran las 11 de la mañana. El se fue., pensó algo apenada y confundida mientras llegaban a su mente a fragmentos las memorias de lo ocurrido ayer.

-Nishi-San… solo espero… que vuelvas con vida


End file.
